Delta 191
Blight Update 191 will be applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Tuesday, November 16th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Known Issues= *Satyr Islands of Elnath, Corvus and Dahibi are not yet updated with the proper level-range of monsters. *Monsters in Tiers 2, 3, 4 and 6 may drop odd treasure or in some cases no treasure as we are in the process of updating loot tables across the board. =Broken Items (New Loot)= *A new type of loot is now available - Called Broken Items, they work similarly to the Epic items from Reklar and Valkor. Components are looted and re-assembled using formulas that can be purchased from the Weaponsmith trainer (Metal Weapons), Fletcher Trainer (Wood Weapons), Tailor Trainer (Handwraps) and Jeweler Trainers. Master level formulas (of all types) can be purchased from Finagle Biggletorque in Delgarath. *A temporary vendor (Rose) has been set up on BLIGHT ONLY that will allow players to purchase the component parts for Repairing the weapons. She'll be placed in Bristugo after the patch has been applied. (This vendor will NOT appear on the live shards and will be removed from Blight after testing has been completed.) *Presently only Weapons and Jewelry are implemented across all tiers. Dragon Scales will be added in a future update. =Additions= *Nadia has returned to Bristugo and is now exchanging obsolete Tiers 1 and 5 technique components for newer technique components. *The number of Bhal'kuk Warriors, Gatherers and Chieftains that spawn in the Stormy March has more than doubled. *Lesser Blight Anchors (level 90) have been spotted in various locations along the Frontier, ranging from Morning Light down to South Gate and are threatening loyal citizens of the Empire and their interests. *A Gem Cutting machine can now be found in Kion *A Tinkering Workbench and a Cauldron can now be found in New Trismus *Geoff the Pawnbroker in New Trismus now sells the "Special: Jaunty Cap" and "Special: Spell: Boom!" formulas. *Added Tier 5 Banner Techniques (of the Tempest and Volcano) to Iseru at the Nature Tower *Added the Expert Banner Flag, Expert Banner Staff and Expert Battle Standard formulas are now sold by Iseru at the Nature Tower *Jalthor Longbraid now sells a Aughundell Travel Token and the Expert Papyrus Sheet formula. *Talyshae now sells a Feladan Travel Token. *Revaan Nosfer now sells a Mahagra Travel Token and the Journeyman Papyrus Sheet formula. *Hubert Hufflebing now sells a New Rachival Travel Token and the Journeyman Papyrus Sheet formula. *Palaikis now sells a Kirasanct Travel Token. *Bishop Adan Orlas will now offer the quest "Holy Symbols: Symbol of Life" (the final quest in the Holy Symbols quest series) to players who have completed the other quests in the Holy Symbols quest series (including the new one for Ashlander's Tomb). *Craft: Scribing I technique is now sold by Melli the Quartermaster in Sslanis. =Changes= Items *Frozen Weapon technique once again fires 100% of the time and has pre-Delta190 values. *Rune of Flame tech kit now has a 25% chance (delay-adjusted) to do 9-17 flame damage (non-scaling). *Flaming Weapon tech kit now has a 25% chance (delay-adjusted) to do 3-5 flame damage (non-scaling). *Lore Tokens and IBMs have more coin value now. *Bone Arrowhead tech kit now has a 25% chance (delay-adjusted) to do 3-5 pierce damage (non-scaling). *Withered Bane is now known as "Weapon Tech Kit: Withered Bane", attunes on install, and contains a description of what it does. *Cursed, Tarnished and Blighted Trinkets (of all tiers) no longer drop as loot. *Blessed, Shiny and Ethereal Trinkets (of all tiers) no longer give negative effects, but have an expanded range of beneficial effects they can give. *Increased the spawn rate and quantity of Steelsilk, Porcelain, Sapphire, Ruby and Shadowstem. *Removed the worst of the blighted techniques from Tier 1 blighted items. This should dramatically improve their usefulness. *Tutorial Jaunty Cap formula is now known as "Special: Jaunty Cap" and also uses Flax Spools instead of Tutorial Flax Spools. *Tutorial Spell: Boom! formula is now known as "Special: Spell: Boom!" and also uses Sandstone Spell Shards instead of Tutorial Sandstone Spell Shards. *Items techniqued with Banner techniques are now attune-on-equip. *Socketing Techniques can now be applied post-creation as a Tech kit. *Symbols of Istara that are collected in the Holy Symbols quest series now have an icon. *Spiritual Matters tech kit now has an icon. Monsters *Enraged Radiant Wisps can now be looted for regular Radiant Essence on death. *Island of Alged changes: Increased the spawn rate of Aegror and Wraith Lords. Wraith lords and Abominations will now properly spawn followers. Lowered the spawn quantity of Famine Wisps. *Red Tusks now has a faster respawn rate and no longer wanders around the western coast of New Trismus, but instead has a very small spawn area. Red Tusks no longer has friends with him. *Saris Skeleton Warriors on New Trismus near the Hillside Camp are no longer social and have a slightly greater aggro radius. *Raised the minimum spawn quantity for Granite Golems in the Valley of Moon. *Tier 1 monsters of all types now have updated loot. *Biting Necroflies are now known as Biting Flies. *Radiant Wisps no longer spawn throughout Istaria, but instead only spawn in the Frontier near Thornwood Trees. *Tweaked the drop rates of items on Son of Gigaroth's loot table. NPCs *Selia Addlebrock in New Rachival is now offering coin in exchange for Imperial Bounty Markers and Lore Tokens. *Lady Aida now operates like Sir Aidan, selling techniques as well as tech comps and charging no consignment fee. Quests *Quest "Primal Mastery VIII: Prove Your Primal Power" now tracks the looting of a Pitted Abomination Skull instead of a now-obsolete technique component. *Quest "Drain Bolt VIII: The Spirit Within" now tracks the looting of a Marrow Guard Skull and removes it when the quest is completed. *Improved the directions in quest "The Lone Wolf of New Trismus" *Improved the directions in quest "Kill Red Tusks" *Improved the directions in quest "Cleric's Quest: Display your Clerical Skills!" *Improved the directions in quest "Cleric's Quest: Earn a new Healing Spell". The quest also now has you kill Skeletons instead of Maggots to recover Ishenar's Pendant. *Quest "The Withered Bane" contains better directions now. *Modified Brysmendrik's dialog at the end of the quest "Becoming an Adult Dragon: Choose Your Path" to clarify that Brysmendrik only has a quest for lairshapers, and pointing players to go back to Karane to start their Rite of Passage. Other *Certain tutorials on New Trismus and the gate tutorials on Skalkaar/SpiritIsle will now be shown even if you chose to "skip tutorial" when you first logged in. This is to ensure that new players always see them even if they choose to skip the tutorial at the beginning. *Dragon Bite and Breath attacks are no longer linked. =Fixes= Items *Fixed the description on Adventure: Tooth & Claw V. *Fixed the description on Weapon Tech Kit: Calimir's Hide Grip (for non-rangers) *Side: Spaghetti ala Carbonara is now known as Side: Spaghetti a la Carbonara *Noncas' Bi-Directional Recording and Scanning Device will now show up in inventory with the proper icon. *Tier 1 Trophies have the proper tint (bronze). *Standard and Deluxe Travertine Cargo Disks are now attune-on-equip. *Fixed the skill requirements and XP awards on Banner Flag, Banner Staff and Battle Standard formulas *Fixed the hoard and coin value of Banner Flag, Banner Staff, and Battle Standard formulas *Dusky Bludgeoning Crystal which procs the Bludgeoning II effect will now do Crush damage instead of Blight. *Bright Glacius Crystal of Might will now do Ice damage instead of Nature. *Fixed XP and Skill Requirements in Nielenoss's Cargo Flyer formulas *Demonskin Staff now requires 900 2-H Crush to equip *Fixed Skill Requirements in Expert Focus Bracelet formula *Fixed the quantity required, XP and Skill Requirements for Hide Belts *Fixed the XP and Skill Requirements for Mithril Mining Picks in the Expert Metal Reaping Potion formula *Fixed the Glowing Tensile Suspension in the Master Tensile Suspension formula so that it no longer requires Purified Pale Essence Orbs in addition to the Purified Glowing Essence Orbs. *Fixed Skill Requirements in Shocking Blast formulas *Fixed Skill Requirements in Gust formulas *Fixed the minimum number of Marble Essence Siphons required in the Expert Essence Reaping Potion formula *Fixed Skill Requirements in Breeze formulas *Fixed the SKill Requirements and XP of Tailoring Recharge Kits. *Minimum skill requirement for Master Alchemical Metal Powder is now 1100 instead of 1200 and optimal is 1425 instead of 1500. *Fixed other skill requirements within Expert and Master level Alchemical Metal and Gem Powder formulas. *Minimum skill requirement for Master Alchemical Gem Powder is now 1000 instead of 1200 and optimal is 1325 instead of 1400. Monsters *Tier 5 Satyr Ghosts no longer drop coin. *Greater Blight Anchor outside of Delgarath will once again spawn monsters. *Enriched and Weakened Bright Wisps now give out proper amounts when harvested or looted. Quests *Quest "Plundered Tombs: The Tomb of Ashlander Vandus" now properly attunes you to Ashlander Vandus' Tomb. *Quest "Disgruntled Gnomes" no longer uses %name% but instead the proper form of %n%. *Quest "Sslanis Marshall Quest: The Confectioner Syndicate Part 3" no longer requires you to re-greet Ssoren to begin it. *Quest "Trandalar Attunement: Kir'Tis" now refers properly to Greater Nix Beetles. *Quest "Tooth and Claw: Adept" now has better directions to the Dead Pool, an improved description, and no longer refers to the undead in the Dead Pool as Weaker or Lesser undead. Other *Mage, Warrior, Cleric and Scout Trainers will once again properly join players who are above level 15 to their respective schools. *The help button on the Item Creation Window now properly opens the tutorial for the window. *Moving to the portal on Skalkaar now triggers an expanded tutorial about portals instead of the old dragon gate tutorial. *Gate Tutorial on both Spirit Isle and Skalkaar now contains more details about attuning to destinations. *Updated the footprint for Jewelry Shops. Category:Delta